


Son of a Bitch

by miss_Splendora



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan is too perceptive for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Mass Effect 3 - spoilers ahead!

"That was for Thane, you son of a bitch," she hisses as her blade pierces Kai Leng's chest, and Kaidan dies a little, too.

He looks at _his_ Commander and sees such pain and anger in her eyes as he'd never seen before, not even when they were leaving Earth. He knew she had an affair with the drell. What he did not know was what he understands now with too perfect a clarity.

This lasts for a split second, and then Shepard is her composed, professional self again. Kaidan thinks not even she noticed anything change in her behaviour. He chooses to say nothing.

He will have to deal with the fact Shepard loves a dead assassin after they have won the goddamn war.

**Author's Note:**

> First published here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8932405/1/Son-of-a-bitch
> 
> Slightly longer than a proper drabble should be but it's still an round number so I say it counts! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! It's the only fic I have ever written for Mass Effect and probably the only one I will ever write, but I enjoy romancing Kaidan and Thane immensely and I just felt like adding this bit to that scene to tie those two plots neatly together.


End file.
